Comme des partitions différentes
by Eudary
Summary: Des mélodies donnant un écho de ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre. Recueil d'OS Songfics. HPDM


Auteur:**Eudary**

Bêta-lectrice:**Vetalas**

Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Recueil OS/Songfics

Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! J'ouvre dès ce soir mon recueil de Songfic!  
Les songfic n'auront aucun lien les uns des autres et traiteront tous du couple Harry/Draco. Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura du Lemon dans l'une d'elle ça reste un mystère totale encore à cette heure-là. Les quelques chansons sélectionnées ne sont pas très connues (à part certaines) aussi sont-elles traduites par mes soins (à part celle qui va suivre à l'instant XD). Comme à l'habitude, tout les commentaires sont les bienvenues et j'espert sincèrement que mes écrits vous plaieront!

* * *

Disclaming: Décidément les personnages restent à **J.K Rowling**. En revanche la musique Lan lian hua de **Xu Wei** est chinoise et donc j'ai trouvé une meilleur traduction de ce que mon faible niveau en chinois pouvait fournir sur le site de chine-nouvelle. Histoire de moi (quoique...)

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Note de l'auteur: Première Songfic de la série qui je trouveressemble assez bien à une introduction. Bien que les fics ne sont pas reliés entre elles...Il est tout petit (et j'espert tout mimi mais la encore...) et je dois vous dires que je l'ai vraiment fait sur un coup de tête alors ne soyez pas trop déçue s'il vous plaît!! En tout cas, Enjoy!!

_**Lan lian hua**_

(Lotus bleu)

-Et maintenant, t'as prévu quoi?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

-Je vais bâtir un nouvel empire.

Son ami rigola.

-Rien que ça?!

Le blond prit un air faussement vexé.

-Oui « rien que ça ». Je sais très bien que niveau cote, je suis dans le négatif. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de redorer le blason des Malfoy.

-Mais oui, mais oui...Son ami noir rigola encore et lui mit une bonne claque dans le dos avec la main qui ne tenait pas sa coupe de champagne. Ne dramatise pas non plus, on a été jugé comme faisant parti de l'ordre.

-Cela n'empêche pas l'opinion publique de voir nos noms d'un mauvais oeil. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, je reprendrai vite le contrôle de la situation.

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde! Il lui prit le menton et le regarda d'un air charmeur. Ton séduisant visage va tous les faire tomber.

Le blond se dégagea de lui en rigolant de bon coeur. Les deux ex-serpentards ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par quelqu'un de très pensif.

**Rien ne pourra empêcher  
Ton envie de liberté  
Cette attitude désinvolte  
Ce cœur libre de tous soucis**

-Harry? Harry t'es encore avec nous?

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et recentra son attention sur ses amis.

-Oui oui désolé, je pensais à quelque chose...

Hermione regarda là où les yeux du brun s'étaient posés précédemment.

-Tu regardais Malfoy?

-Quoi?! Non, pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher?!  
Elle rigola, semblant amusée de la situation.

-Oui ce doit être moi... C'est sûrement cette fête qui me monte à la tête. Tu as préparé un discours?

-Oui, j'ai fait de notes mais...Hermione je suis vraiment obligé de le faire?!

-Tout le monde veut que tu le fasses! Après tout, c'est toi qui as mis fin à cette guerre. Et il n'y aurait pas cette fête si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

-Ce n'est pas une raison!!

-Calme toi! Dumbledore a juste insisté pour que tu dises deux ou trois petits mots pour clore cette longue période de combats. Il l'a annoncé à tout le monde bien sûr mais il ne t'a pas obligé à le faire.

-Fais-le Harry, demanda Ron sur un ton amical, tes parents, Sirius, tu dois leur rendre hommage.

Le brun le regarda longuement puis soupira.

-Oui je le ferai...

Tous trois se sourirent et Hermione décida de changer de sujet.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy a beaucoup changé?

Les deux autres regardèrent le blond par réflexe.

-Ben...commença Ron, il regarde toujours les gens d'aussi haut, il est toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi fier...

-Oui, ça je l'ai remarqué, rétorqua-t-elle, mais... il sourit plus sincèrement maintenant.

-Hermione...Pourquoi tu rougis...?

-Quoi?! Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry je ne..

-Non Hermione! Ne me dis pas que...!

-Ron, lâche-moi!

Il l'avait prise par les épaules et commençait à la secouer dans tous les sens comme un désespéré. Il la relâcha immédiatement, très gêné.

-Désolé...Le feu d'l'action...Mais rends toi compte...Malfoy!!

-Quoi?! D'accord, il est toujours aussi prétentieux. Mais...pas mal de filles lui trouvent du charme... Surtout depuis qu'il sourit sincèrement publiquement...dit-elle pensive.

-Harry! J't'en prie défends-moi!

-Hein quoi? Je...

Il avait encore été violemment sorti de ses pensées étranges.

Soudain, tous les bruits cessèrent. Le trio tourna son attention vers l'estrade de laquelle Dumbledore regardait l'assemblée. Ses yeux avaient repris de la vivacité et tout le monde en était touché. La joie était au rendez-vous et tous profitaient pleinement de la fête.

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs et esprits de tout âge, je vous remercie tous d'être venus pour cette fête dédiée à la fin de la période la plus sombre de notre époque.

Des applaudissements retentirent, provenant d'élèves un peu trop jovials.

-Tout au long de ses années, continua-t-il, il y a eu de nombreux sacrifices. Les pertes ont été énormes pour nous offrir cette fête qui doit être un hommage et une célébration.

Tout le monde réapplaudit.

-Avant que mon discours ne devienne barbant pour bon nombre d'entre vous...Il y eut un rire général qui le fit sourire. Je laisse la parole à celui qui sera considéré comme un héros malgré toute sa modestie. Monsieur Harry Potter voudrait-il prendre la parole?

Tout le monde regarda le concerné qui se sentit de plus en plus gêné. Le directeur de Poudlard le regardait d'une façon trop intense à son goût alors il tourna son regard à gauche et à droite cherchant une quelconque aide. Il rencontra un regard argenté qui le troubla. Son pire ennemi le regardait en buvant lentement une coupe de champagne, l'air amusé. Il lui rendit un petit sourire timide, puis s'avança vers l'estrade.

**Tu as traversé de sombres années  
Maintes fois connu l'errance  
Mais lorsqu' enfin tu baisses la tête  
Tu vois que la route est sous tes pieds**

Harry se rendit compte qu'être derrière le micro devant des centaines de personnes était assez stressant. Après un temps d'arrêt pour observer la foule, il se mit à chercher ses petites notes. Notes qu'il ne trouva pas. Il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait dans chaque situation délicate : il improvisa.

-Euh...Bonsoir...

Il fut d'abord un peu surpris par sa voix amplifiée et marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt ou tout le monde lui sourit pour l'encourager.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter...Et je viens de finir mes études à Poudlard..

Il y eut un éclat de rire général qui ne rendit Harry que plus tendu.

-Même les rats le savent Harry! Cria l'un des jumeaux Weasley, encore hilare.

Il lui fit un sourire crispé puis continua, plus détendu:

-J'ai vécu pas mal de choses durant ces dernières années. Beaucoup de gens que j'aurais voulu mieux connaître ont disparu, comme mes parents ou mon parrains...

Il rigola un peu nerveusement.

-Je vous dit ça parce qu'il n'y a pas de journalistes aujourd'hui, sinon je ne serais pas monté sur cette estrade.

L'assemblé rigola encore alors que le survivant souriait doucement, le regard vide.

-Mais j'ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes dans cette école. Des personnes qui comptent énormément pour moi...Comme Ron et Hermione..

Ils se regardèrent tendrement puis Harry reprit.

-Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tout s'est terminé. C'est grâce à ceux qui m'ont soutenu même par la pensée. Ceux qui sont morts pour faire bouger les choses. Et pour eux, nous devons reconstruire ce qui a été détruit et ainsi, nous prouveront au monde entier que ce n'est pas un mage noir qui règnera sur notre monde.

Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. Assis sur une haute branche dans un arbre, il attendait seul que le feu d'artifice commence. Il repensait au discours embarrassant il avait fait une heure auparavant.

-Belle prestation...

Il baissa la tête et vit Draco adossé à son arbre, parlant d'une voix neutre et regardant au loin.

-Je me suis légèrement emporté...

Il reprit sa contemplation du lac, là où le spectacle devait commencer.

-Si peu...ironisa légèrement le blond amusé.

Harry l'entendit se hisser sur une des branches de l'arbre, un peu moins haute que la sienne.

-J'ai bien aimé la partie sur « aller de l'avant »...On aurait dit Dumby...

-Oui bon ça va! J'ai dit que je m'étais un peu emballé.

-Oui, je comprends. Les feux de la rampe hein?

Il râla pour la forme et décida de ne pas répondre. Un silence s'installa et tous deux regardèrent le point d'eau, appuyés contre le tronc. Une évidence vint à l'esprit du brun.

-On ne se reverra plus après hein...?

-Ouais...

-...

Il n'aimait pas cette idée mais ne voyait pas non plus comment changer un fait prévu il y a des années. Depuis sa première année, il avait ancré dans sa tête qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde revoir son pire ennemi après Poudlard. Mais il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait cette envie aussi...

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait...

La voix fut interrompue par le long sifflement d'un feu d'artifice qui explosa une seconde plus tard en une lumière rouge. Vint alors une couleur jaune doré puis celles des trois autres maisons de Pourdlard. La suite fût un mélange de toutes ces couleurs accompagné du bruit que produisaient les explosions, résonnant dans le coeur de tous les spectateurs. Comme si la libération d'un feu permettait de se libérer soi-même.

Le survivant, devant se spectacle, eut un envie soudaine. Il se leva et prit appui sur le tronc. Et il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces.

Des « ouaiiiiis!! » ou des « wouhou! » qui essayaient presque d'être plus forts que les explosions incessantes et salvatrices pour lui. Tout son corps s'ouvrait à quelque chose qui lui parut magnifique. Il souriait comme jamais et se laissa porter par ses émotions.

**Ce monde de liberté dans le cœur  
Si limpide, si noble  
Qui s'épanouit sans jamais se flétrir  
Un lotus bleu **

Lorsque tout fut terminé, on entendit des applaudissement et des sifflements provenant du lac. Harry retomba sur sa branche, la voix éteinte mais toujours souriant. Essoufflé, il revint peu à peu à la réalité. C'est-à-dire que son pire ennemi était à côté. Il se retourna vivement et le vit dans la même position que la dernière fois, mais souriant doucement, les yeux vers le lac. L'ex-Gryffondor se sentit gêné et tourna rapidement le regard vers le bas.

-D...il se racla la gorge. Désolé...

-Pourquoi...? Demanda Draco doucement. Harry en fut très surpris et surtout assez déstabilisé, ce qui ne l'aida pas à continuer.

-Je...Je me suis un peu emporté...J'ai beaucoup euh...crié...

-Je mettrai ça sur le compte du feu de l'action...

Ils se regardèrent longuement, un peu amusés et encore timides. Puis le blond soupira et descendit.

-Je pourrai me vanter d'avoir vu Potter au sommet de sa niaiserie...

-Eh!

Il l'ignora et commença à partir. Quelque chose échappait à Harry en même temps que Draco s'éloignait. Il se rappela de ce qu'il avait voulu dire avant que les feux d'artifice ne commencent.

-Malfoy!

Celui-ci s'arrêta et mit un moment avant de se retourner d'un air indifférent.

-Je...Si on restait en contact?

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette proposition.

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison.

-Eh bien...réfléchit-il en balbutiant. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ni comment l'idée lui était venue à l'esprit. On va dire que...je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu vas devenir. Et je sais que tu crèverais d'envie de me voir SDF en train de te demander une pièce alors...Il haussa les épaules essayant de paraître détendu.

Draco eut un petit sourire amusé.

-Exact, ça peut être marrant...Eh bien j'y réfléchirai...

Sans plus un mot, il s'en retourna en direction du château en faisant signe d'au revoir au brun avec sa main droite.

Celui-ci ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais quelque chose lui disait de tirer ça au clair et que le plus vite serait le mieux pour lui. Soit. Il écouterait cette petite voix déterminée.

-A la prochaine Potty!

Après tout, l'avenir s'offrait à eux. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Il serait désormais là où il avait envie d'être et ferait toujours ce qu'il souhaite. Car il le peut, il en est certain. Et parce que rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

_**Fin**_


End file.
